A game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Snakes, Heroes
by ShiroTin
Summary: On a certain Easter day, the heroine and the villain on the other side decided to play a little game.
1. Chapter 1

Ayano took silent steps as she tried to sneak behind Kuroha. Soundlessly, she took something from the basket that hung on her arm. A chocolate bunny.

With a quiet deep breath and a bright smile, she lunged forward and grabbed the android's arm by her freehand.

"Happy Easter, Senpai! Look what I've got~" She raised the bunny in front of the android proudly.

"Where did you get that-?" Kuroha didn't even bother trying to be mean. They didn't need to eat food in the daze, but here it was.

"Ah, i dunno. I found it on my grave this morning as I was walking around the cemetary." Ayano pushed it forward and now the chocolate bunny was inches away from the raven-haired android's face.

"Kurohaa~" Ayano tried to sound really cute, "I'm Mister Bunny bun! And I came here to give you eternal happiness along with my friend, Ayano! I am very delicious, eat me, so that I shall bring a smile to your face!"

Kuroha shoved the chocolate bunny away from his face, revealing a disappointed look, his yellow eyes stared transfixed and unamused at Ayano.

Ayano puffed her cheeks and tried to look as equally unamused as Kuroha was, "Senpai is always so grumpy."

"Is there more food?" Kuroha blurted out. Realizing that his question was waaaay outta topic, he wanted to pull back the words, put them back in his mouth and act as if he didn't say anything. Then he realized why he even asked for food.

Weird.

Ayano brushed off the cloth that covered the basket she held, which revealed almost a dozen easter eggs, a lot of assorted candies like jelly beans, a licorice, etc. and even bottled water.

Kuroha's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what Ayano had.

"Senpai, senpai, I even have this!" Kuroha's eyes slowly averted from the desserts to the girl in front of him, who now had bunny ears. "I found these and now you can have yours!"

She forcefully placed a headband with bunny ears on Kuroha's head.

"Wh- what arE THESE TAKE THEM OFF IMMEDIATELY!" The android's yellow eyes flashed with anger as his hands automatically searched for the headband on his head, the fake bunny ears flopping down, matching his unamusement.

"Nooo, senpai! Don't take them off! You look so cute noo please!" Ayano carefully placed the Basket on the ground near them and on her tiptoes, forcefully put the bunny ears back on top of the boy's head.

"Take theM OFF OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"I'm already dead...I think."

"Let's play a game then, shall we?" Kuroha's hands dropped to his side, an obvious sign of defeat to the red-scarfed lass.

"Game?" Ayano didn't bother looking at the android, as their faces were inches from each other. Still on her tiptoes, she adjusted the bunny ears.

"If I win, I get to lose these stupid bunny ears and..."He tapped on his chin and pondered "...I want the whole basket."

" H-hey no fair! But if I win...?" Ayano's voice started to have a blaze of curiousity.

"Nothing." Kuroha smirked as he waited for her negative response.

Ayano puffed her cheeks and furrowed her eyebrows, trying to look all angry and annoyed.

"Okay fine, you keep the whole basket." Kuroha rolled his eyes.

"And I want you to wear those bunny ears for 24 more hours!" Ayano added.

"No!" Kuroha turned to her, his face turning from sheer amusement to burning rage.

"Deal!" Ayano smiled widely, a pleasant atmosphere radiating from her presence.

" I don'T WANT TO W-"

"I said it's a deal."

"Psh, okay then. Whatever." Kuroha tried to sound apathetic but he wasn't. He didn't want to wear these stupid bunny ears any longer "What game, though...?" He thought outloud.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Ayano suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 6px 0px; color:  
#141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height:  
19.31999969482422px;""Rock, paper, scissors..."  
Kuroha monotonously repeated./p 


	3. Epilogue

p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px; color:  
#141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma,  
verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height:  
19.31999969482422px;"-/p 


End file.
